


Le secret du dossier secret

by Nelja



Series: Le Centre de Recherche, Développement, et Autres [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 12th division, Gen, Humor, Science, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La 12e division espionne, euh pardon, trouve par hasard, le dossier que le capitaine Kurotsuchi a composé sur l'humaine Inoue Orihime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le secret du dossier secret

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.
> 
> Ecrit pour Sakoni sur le thème : La 12e division trouve le dessin d'Orihime "mon moi futur" (la version robotique qu'elle a dessinée dans les tous premiers tomes).

Une des règles tacites de la douzième division était qu'on ne fouillait pas dans les dossiers scientifiques d'officiers plus hauts gradés, même s'ils les avaient imprudemment laissés traîner dans une pièce commune.

Une autre règle implicite que la douzième division était que si par hasard un desdits dossiers s'écroulait par terre, il fallait bien le ramasser, et regarder _un petit peu_ quelle en était la logique, bien sûr, pour ne pas le laisser dans un chaos total.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Akon qui avait été désigné au pierre-papiers-ciseaux pour faire s'écrouler _bien malencontreusement_ le classeur que le capitaine Kurotsuchi avait posé sur le coin d'une étagère.

Il était particulièrement adroit pour être maladroit, aussi d'habitude les papiers s'éparpillaient-ils comme un paquet de mikados amorcé d'un expert coup de poignet. Mais cette fois, à sa grande déception, le dossier était tellement bardé d'élastiques ultra-perfectionnés, et autres nec plus ultra de la science bureaucratique, que seuls quelques feuillets se répandirent à terre.

Pourtant, Kusari, Rin et Hiyosu s'approchèrent bien évidemment pour l'aider dans la douloureuse tâche de le remettre en place, dans un étalage de solidarité qui n'avait d'égale que l'ampleur de leur curiosité mal placée.

La première chose qui frappa leur regard fut un certain nombre de photographies d'Orihime Inoue, la jeune fille qui était venue au seireitei avec Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Le capitaine pourrait avoir plus mauvais goût !" s'exclama Kusari. "D'ailleurs, vu que ces photos sont tombées, je les garderais bien pour moi, vous ne croyez pas ?"

"Si on ne les remet pas, on ne pourra pas aller regarder à quelle place elles s'insèrent dans le dossier." fit remarquer Akon. Il poursuivit sur un ton évocateur "Il y en a peut-être d'autres."

Kusari renonça, à regret, à ses projets et fit réapparaître celles des photos qu'elle avait cachées dans sa ceinture.

"Je ne savais pas que c'était un stalker." ricana Hiyosu.

"Oh, on pouvait bien voir qu'il s'intéressait à la fille, en n'étant pas complètement aveugle à ce qui se passe autour de soi." constata Akon.

Kusari et Hiyosu s'entre-regardèrent, se demandant s'ils devaient se sentir offensés. Ou plutôt, s'il ne serait pas ridicule de montrer qu'ils étaient offensés.

"Mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point ; je l'imaginais un peu moins atteint que le capitaine Zaraki avec Kurosaki." continua Akon.

"Moi, je savais." ajouta Rin, ce qui ne fit rien pour arranger l'humeur que Kusari et Hiyosu, que la dernière réplique d'Akon avait un peu détournés de leur énervement tout légitime. Ils foudroyèrent Rin du regard, au point que le jeune shinigami se sentit obligé de se justifier :

"Il était convalescent, aussi il a demandé à la vice-capitaine d'aller prendre ces photos. Je les ai entendus en parler. Mais plus tard, comme il a appris qu'elle en profitait pour garder pour elle les photos où il y avait le Quincy avec elle, il l'a déchirée en deux, alors elle a arrêté."

"Bon, si on regardait la suite ?" demanda Hiyosu, hargneux, et désireux de détourner la conversation sur un point où il aurait plus l'occasion de marquer sa supériorité certaine.

Le papier suivant était une transcription d'un rapport qu'avait fait Yasochika Iemura, troisième siège de la quatrième division, à propos des capacités spirituelles d'Orihime Inoue. On reconnaissait facilement que ce rapport n'avait pas été volé à la quatrième division, mais obtenu directement par le capitaine, à la fréquence des répliques comme "Euh, je peux y aller, maintenant, capitaine ?" ou "Pitié, je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez mais ne me tuez pas, et ne me mettez pas dans cette machine non plus, ça a l'air de faire mal."

Ceci dit, ce n'était pas la partie la plus intéressante du rapport, ou plutôt de l'interrogatoire, puisqu'il était plus élégant d'appeler les choses par leur nom. Ces passages n'avaient été laissés que parce que c'était un enregistreur automatique qui faisait les transcriptions, et que personne n'avait encore trouvé le moyen de leur faire comprendre la notion de "partie intéressante d'un dialogue". Quelqu'un avait prétendu y arriver, une fois, mais on s'était rendu compte qu'il cachait en fait un nain génétiquement modifié dans le boîtier de l'enregistreur, et l'avis général avait été que c'était de la triche, sans compter qu'il fallait lui refiler des sandwiches et des pizzas de temps en temps.

Enfin bref. Ladite partie intéressante concernait les pouvoirs de la jeune fille. D'après le troisième siège, qui était en général considéré comme un louzeur fini mais compétent dans la partie scientifique et administrative de son boulot, elle était capable de soigner d'une façon qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le transfert d'énergie spirituelle mais plutôt avec l'inversion temporelle.

Akon siffla d'admiration. "Je comprends pourquoi il s'y intéresse."

"Parce qu'elle a de jolis cheveux ?" demanda Kusari.

"Mais non, parce qu'elle est intéressante scientifiquement !"

"Ca ne gâche rien, c'est sûr. Vous croyez qu'on pourrait enfin avoir une vérification expérimentale de la symétrie PCT ?"

Ils y réfléchirent un instant avant qu'Akon n'énonce sa conclusion : "N'importe quelle personne de bon sens voudrait faire des expériences sur elle."

C'était vrai pour une définition bien particulière du bon sens, qui impliquait le fait de préférer résoudre les mystères de l'univers et se nourrir de café à quatre heures du matin plutôt que de mener une vie simple et confortable dans la paresse, la luxure et la gourmandise ; mais comme elle était partagée par les quatre personnes présentes, il n'y eut aucune protestation.

"Ca me rassure." ajouta Hiyosu. "Je craignais qu'il se mette à avoir des goûts communs et à s'intéresser à la première jolie fille qui passe."

"A la première très jolie fille qui passe." corrigea Kusari. "On peut être un peu plus difficiles que ça, quand même !"

"Peu importe. Ce n'est pas le cas." Il se saisit de la troisième feuille, la regarda avec admiration : "Regardez-moi cet échantillon d'ADN ! Des cheveux avec ça à l'intérieur, c'est quand même plus important que des jolis cheveux !"

Kusari se retint de faire une remarque insultante sur l'absence de cheveux d'Hiyosu, car cela aurait entraîné une guerre de répliques cinglantes et de coups dans la gueule qui aurait laissé aux deux autres l'occasion d'oserver ces magnifiques documents secrets avant eux. Elle se contenta de lancer un "Fais voir !" et de regarder l'échantillon d'ADN en question.

Ce n'était pas très concluant.

Il y aurait encore beaucoup d'analyse à faire pour voir tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, et c'est bien dommage, s'ils avaient eu le droit d'être au courant de ce que le capitaine projetait, ils auraient bien volontiers proposé de l'aider.

Mais là, ils en étaient réduits à se rassembler autour du dernier des documents libérés, en souhaitant ardemment qu'il soit plus intéressant que tous les autres réunis.

Il l'était peut-être, dans le sens qu'il était certainement le plus difficile à interpréter. En fait, il les plongea dans une absolue perplexité.

C'était un dessin au crayon représentant un robot monté sur des chenilles, qui avait vaguement le visage d'Orihime Inoue. De sa poitrine sortaient des obus - métaphore frappante, pensa plus d'un des observateurs. Ses mains étaient remplacées par des pinces, et elle transportait un gros lance-missiles ; le tout dans un décor kitsch qui, il y a vingt ans, aurait pu sembler futuriste à des spectateurs humains.

"Vitesse maximale 380 km/h" lut Kusari en bas de la feuille, des flammes de 20000 degrés sortent de la bouche et les yeux peuvent lancer des rayons hyper-destructeurs qui..."

"C'est quoi ce délire ?" interrompit Hiyosu.

"C'est les plans qu'il a pour elle ?" résuma Rin. "C'est étrange."

"Oui." confirma Akon, "ce n'est pas vraiment crédible scientifiquement."

"Il a des fantasmes bizarres." confirma Kusari."

"Je veux dire," continua Akon, "peut-être son pouvoir de bouclier permettrait-il en effet de faire lancer organiquement des flammes aussi chaudes - même si malheureusement, sur ce point précis, je crains que les zanpakutos ne restent longtemps supérieurs."

"Justement, ça pourrait être la seule façon de faire mieux..."

"Mais pourquoi ces chenilles, alors que des jambes bien améliorées permettraient d'atteindre une vitesse encore bien supérieure avec juste quelques améliorations légères ?"

"Accessoirement, le style de dessin pourrait être meilleur." Rin essayait de détourner la conversation, peu enhousiaste à l'idée des calculs de résistance des matériaux qui ne manqueraient pas de s'ensuivre si on laissait la conversation suivre son cours ; de plus, médire du capitaine faisait partie des petits plaisirs coupables que l'on savourait en cachette.

"C'est vrai, on aurait plutôt attendu un honnête dessin avec vue de face, vue de dessus et vue de côté, et il n'y a même pas d'échelle ! On dirait presque un truc artistique, quelle horreur !"

"Euh, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire..."

"Mais personnellement, je trouve qu'il y a un certain intérêt dans le concept." continua Hiyosu.

Kusari ne semblait pas partager cet avis. "Il y a quand même mieux à faire avec !"

"Et puis voilà," continua Hiyosu sans faire attention à l'interruption, sans même demander si elle parlait de tester la symétrie PCT ou d'autres applications plus personnelles et moins fondamentales, "ça leur apprendrait, à ces humains qui pensent que les implants cybernétiques empêchent d'utiliser l'énergie spirituelle."

"Ce n'était pas une étude scientifique, c'était un jeu de rôles !"

"Ah bon ? Ben c'était nul quand même, mais moins que les soi-disant publications scientifiques. Il est temps que le monde entier le sache !"

Ses compagnons considérèrent avec respect des motivations si nobles qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas ; ce qui n'empêcha pas Kusari de protester encore "Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça !"

"M'en fous."

"Nyanyanya."

Mais ce passionnant échange de répliques digne des capacités intellectuelles du Centre de Recherche et Développement fut interrompu par Rin qui avait regardé le dos du dessin, et avait lancé un vibrant "Oh !"

Ce cri du coeur renfermait la densité de surprise qu'on trouve habituellement chez l'homme qui vient de découvrir une nouvelle loi physique ou de trouver sa femme au lit avec toute une division de shinigami ; en un mot, malgré sa faible intensité, il annonçait des choses bien alléchantes et réussit à attirer l'attention.

Rin leur désigna les notes au dos du document, qui, par le moyen de quelques indications de dates et de lieu, montraient clairement que le capitaine Kurotsuchi n'avait rien à voir avec ce dessin, à part qu'il l'avait probablement fait dérober dans une salle de classe où il était entreposé.

"C'est quoi ce délire ?" demanda Hiyosu.

"Elle se dessine comme ça ? C'est... étrange."

"En même temps, ça explique que ça ne soit pas crédible scientifiquement."

"Alors, c'est elle qui a des fantasmes bizarres ?" fit Kusari, et les autres durent se retenir de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était vraiment frustrée ces jours-ci. "Hmm, non, peut-être pas."

Akon ajouta : "N'empêche, s' _il_ récupère des choses comme ça du monde des humains, ça veut dire qu'il devient vraiment obsessionnel."

Il venait de parler sur un ton qui entendait qu'il n'était pas seulement en train d'énoncer une froide constatation, mais qu'il faisait des sous-entendus.

Tout le monde le regarda, frappé de stupeur.

D'une certaine façon, ce fut ce comportement totalement inhabituel qui les sauva. dans ce silence nouvellement créé, Rin crut entendre un bruit de pas. Une très brève et très vitale vérification les amena à la conclusion que c'était effectivement le capitaine qui se dirigeait vers la pièce, venant sans doute pour récupérer son dossier.

Ils s'éparpillèrent aussi vite que des feuilles de classeur renversé par terre. D'un classeur de mauvaise qualité sans élastiques, s'entend.

Ce n'est pas parce que, en cas de nécessité, on avait le droit de remettre les feuilles d'un dossier en place qu'il fallait attirer l'attention sur la personne qui les avait fait tomber.

Il était douloureux de dire de telles choses, mais parfois, l'ignorance était un bonheur ; surtout quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'expérimentait.


End file.
